Mon Dieu!
by LovelyLiliana101
Summary: In which Adrien and Marinette are dating pre-reveal, and on a silent patrol, they decide to hang out and play on their phones... How could this possibly turn into a reveal?


Marinette rushed into the classroom five-seconds after the bell. She smiled at Adrien, before taking her seat next to him. Her and Nino had switched seats after she'd begun dating Adrien. Of course, they'd kept their relationship on the down low, in fear that Gabriel might try to force a breakup, or even his fans. Therefore, they only really got to be a couple in school, and when he snuck out, and went over to her house.

On Adrien's part, he had been in the process of getting over Ladybug, when Marinette had asked to talk to him in private. She'd stuttered through asking him out, and he'd though, why not? He really did like Marinette, and if it hadn't been for Ladybug, he could've seen himself asking her out a while ago. So, he'd said yes, in hopes that not only could he improve their relationship, but he could go forward in his healing process.

And here they were now, six months in a relationship, still on the down low, and above all, happy.

She placed a quick kiss to his cheek, the redness on her cheeks from her run still there.

"Hey, Mari." He said, returning the gesture, will a quick kiss to her lips.

As if it was even possible, her cheeks flushed a deeper red.

-x-

"See you tomorrow." He gave her a hug, and placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

She returned the gesture.

"Bye!" She called after him, as he made his way to the car.

He had wanted to go over to her house today, using the ever-present excuse of "we're working on a project for school together", and then spending the night, but he couldn't. And that was because he had patrol with Ladybug today.

After he and Marinette had begun dating, it had become easier to see her, even just to hang out. They'd slowly gone back to their usual banter, and patrols weren't so lonely anymore. In fact, patrol had been almost pointless these past few weeks. There'd been a huge lull in akuma attacks, practically none in the past week or so. And while they'd love to skip a patrol, get a good night's rest, there could be the off chance that Hawkmoth could be waiting for that exact moment, so they didn't really have a choice now, did they? However, it didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun of their own.

So, they'd decided, what's the harm in bringing their phones on patrol?

-x-

"Hey, LB." Chat said, landing on the rooftop she was currently at.

"Hey, Kitty." She smiled.

And he could tell just from that smile she was super tired. (What? Sure, he'd gotten over her *well, mostly* but that didn't mean he shouldn't take care of his partner!)

"Are you okay?" He asked, and she could hear the concern laced in his question.

"I'm," She yawned, "fine."

"You seem tired."

"Relax, Kitten," Another yawn, "I'm fine."

"O-Kay..."

-x-

After they did a quick round, they stopped on a random rooftop, sitting down on the rooftop's ledge. He pulled out his phone, deciding to send a quick text to his girlfriend. Knowing his luck, she's probably asleep by now and he'll probably wake her up. But to his surprise, Ladybug's phone lights up signifying she's recieved a text. He looks over to see a picture of... Him on her lock screen.

She sighs, smiling at the picture, before unlocking her phone and replying to his message. But the only thought running through his head was, where did she get that picture? He knew it wasn't from one of his shoots, he never smiled like that in those. He only smiled like that around his friends...

So, he did ask her that, in a teasing manner.

"Is someone a fan?" He knew, of course, he was taken, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun.

She blushed turning off her phone. If she'd been more awake, she probably would've realized what she said, but at that moment she was too tired to care. Oops.

She scoffed.

"I'm more than a fan," she says, "I'm his girlfriend!"

What!? Of all things he wasn't expecting that. He knew she was tired, maybe that was it. But when he glanced over, he saw her once again looking at that picture.

He knew he wasn't cheating on himself, obviously, which only left one explanation...

.

.

.

Mon dieu!


End file.
